


Snowball Fight

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Series: Tricks and Portals [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just send me your dental bills now, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: The FrostStrange question of the day was: Who makes a snowman that looks like the other, or do they both do this?And this is the result
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Tricks and Portals [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Snowball Fight

Loki loved snow. His body never seemed to get cold no matter what and there had sadly been little snow in his life growing up. The first snowfall in NYC took him by surprise; he’d been wanting to have a little naked fun time with Stephen, but at the sight of the soft powder stacked metres high, all thoughts of anything but snow left his mind. He stared in awe at the softly falling flakes that glittered like starlight in the low lights of the Sanctum’s courtyard. The snowstorm continued well into the night, leaving the city in a little over half a metre of snow and making Loki nearly giddy with possibilities. 

Bundled up, and warded against the worst of the cold, Stephen reluctantly agreed to accompany Loki through a walk in the park. They took a portal to the top of the park and made their way through the winding roads towards Columbus Circle. In the middle of the park, the noise of outside traffic died down, until only the loudest noises of the city could be heard. Everything was white, and with the sun peeking between the clouds, it made the snow look like silver glitter. “Beautiful,” Loki breathed in awe, looking out at the expense of white. The roads were paved, but even with the slightly brownish snow piled high on the sides, it didn’t take away from the beauty of the surroundings. 

“It is,” Stephen answered but when Loki glanced at him, the wizard wasn’t looking at the snow. Warmth spread through Loki’s body and he smiled, then smirked and a snowball slammed into the back of Stephen’s head. Loki pulled away with a laugh and continued down the sidewalk. 

Around them, children played in the snow, throwing balls at one another, building snowmen, and chasing one another through the slush. It made Loki smile then laugh when one of the kids took a snowball to the face. The boy sputtered, and for a second it looked as if he would be mad, but then he grinned and took off after his friends. Loki was about to continue his walk when a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned sharply, ready to verbally eviscerate the attacker when his eyes fell on Stephen, laughing with a group of kids. The wizard winked. “Oh, this means war,” Loki growled, voice low and menacing. 

Within five minutes Loki had his own army made up of a gaggle of children, ready with snowballs and then it was an all-out war. Kids ran this way and that, pelting one another with snowballs whilst Stephen and Loki kept the balls magically appearing in their hands. A little girl, about three years old was chasing an older boy trying to get him but the boy was too fast. Loki bent, placing another snowball in her hand. “Throw it as hard as you can when I say, alright?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically, her other hand clutching at Loki’s scarf in a tight grip. There was a science to throwing snowballs, windspeed, trajectory, the power behind the throw, but there was also magic. Loki waited for the perfect moment then yelled, “throw!”

The little girl gave a mighty grunt and threw the ball with all her might; it was adorable the way her face scrunched up in concentration. The ball, which should have fallen at her feet, sailed through the air and struck her big brother directly in the face. The little boy sputtered and fell backwards into the snow laughing. Loki gave the girl a high five before she ran off to join her family as the snowball fight continued.

The park was filled with complete chaos as the children tried to outdo one another. Everyone who walked by seemed to stop and watch or join the fun. More and more children laughed and cheered as they joined in, and no one got upset when a snowball hit them in the face. With the amount of snow on the ground, falling meant being caught by a cold fluffy cloud. It was heavenly to Loki, and no one else seemed to notice the cold. Loki met Stephen’s eye and grinned, then threw another snowball, hitting the wizard in the chest. He laughed then sputtered as four snowballs hit him in the face, knocking him back until he was sprawled in the snow. Children laughed around him; he smiled. The utter chaos was brilliant and completely what Loki needed to take his mind off affairs of the state. 

A gloved hand appeared in front of his face making Loki smile. He clasped the offered hand, but instead of being pulled to his feet, he tugged, grinning when Stephen landed in the snow next to him. The Cloak fluttered as if laughing and reached up to stroke Loki’s cheek. “Thank you, Cloak.” Stephen rolled his eyes but didn’t try to get up. Around them, snowballs continued to fly but Loki only looked at Stephen. “There’s nothing like this in Asgard,” he whispered, “this play fighting. It’s always a tournament or sparing, or a hunt, and whilst those things are fun, it’s not this. Children enjoying themselves for no reason other than having fun.”

“And that’s why you come here,” Stephen answered before pressing a soft kiss to Loki’s lips. “When you need to get away from the affairs of the state.” Loki smiled and nodded, and they were both hit in the face with a snowball. Stephen laughed, finally standing, his clothes magically dry, and offered a hand to Loki. They brushed the snow from one another’s coats and continued their walk.

Green and gold swirled around them, kicking up the snow into different shapes that eventually took form. Each member of the Avengers, perfectly formed in snow, stood in a fight against the evil snowman hoard. Captain America held his shield tightly, warding off two attackers, but seemed to slip on a patch of ice and was depicted mid-fall. His facial expression was a mix of horror and embarrassment. Iron Man was flying, using his blasters to repel the snowmen, but one giant snow monster hand his hand wrapped around the hero's leg. The Widow was clutching Hawkeye's leg, keeping him from falling into the mouth of a giant beast whilst the Falcon fired his weapons. Thor, wore an expression of horror with his hands in the air as if to surrender to the two snowmen who held large balls of snow over his head, ready to pummel the Thunderer into the ground. Only Stephen Strange seemed to get away unscathed, his snow double was using magic to ward off and melt the snowmen before they could attack.

Loki looked at his lover to see Stephen's reaction who seemed to be holding in his laughter. “I guess I should thank you for creating me looking so much more regal than the others," Stephen said, finally allowing himself to laugh. "Thor is looking particularly charming.” 

Loki grinned, "God of Mischief, remember?" The snowball fight slowly ended as people noticed the Avenger's fight scene and started to comment. Loki grinned. "wouldn't it be a shame if the Avengers saw this?" As if on cue news crews showed up to film the impromptu snowball fight and epic Avengers fight scene. “Such a shame.” He smirked, and Stephen laughed before pulling Loki in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what kind of comment to leave? Try an emoji reaction below!
> 
> ❤️ = I couldn’t stop reading  
> 💯 = great story!  
> 🥳 = I love this  
> 🤩 = This is a great universe, I can't wait to read more


End file.
